


Once More

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Rescues Dean Winchester, Castiel To The Rescue, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, King Of Hell Sam Winchester, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Prisoner Dean Winchester, Rescue, Sam Wants Dean To Submit Willingly, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Not all the precautions Sam takes are to keep Dean in.Some are to keep rescue out, because he knows that Castiel will come for his righteous man.But Dean wil stay where he is, until he accepts Sam of his own free will.Or so Sam thinks.





	Once More

There is a room in Hell.

It has one purpose, only one. That is to hold the brother of the Lord of Hell. The Consort of The Boyking. To keep him there, until he tires of isolation, of fighting, of resisting the natural order of things.

Some demons dare say that their new master is also jealous, that he won’t tolerate anyone else looking upon his brother.

But a few, a few note the unusual markings burned into the doors, and the walls, and the floor.

And they whisper that this room is not just for the purpose of keeping Dean Winchester inside, until he agrees to submit.

Because the markings are all on the outside.

And then, one day, a terrible agonised scream echoes through Hell, and the demons who run to the sound, those not immediately incinerated by their Lord’s rage, see the doors to the Consort’s room torn apart, and the room itself….

...is empty.

And, though armies of them are raised to search every inch of the world, Dean Winchester never sets foot in Hell again.

++

Time moves differently in The Sanctuary. 

Cas worries, for a while, that Dean will just see it as another prison, one confinement exchanged for another, but once Dean is able to speak, again, once the magic Sam had used on him fades, Dean makes it clear he thinks the opposite.

The pocket dimension, one Castiel found that Gabriel had set up as another of his ‘witness protection’ hideaways, is large enough for him to roam, and Cas has managed to manipulate it enough that it is familiar without touching too deeply on memories that will only bring Dean pain.

They will never be able to leave it, and Dean understands that. Sam will not find it, or them, but if they ever step outside he or his demons will immediately know it.

Cas knows they still haven’t stopped searching, and never will; Sam’s obsession for his brother will be eternal, like him, and like Cas, and, now, like Dean himself.

He worries at that; Dean might be alright now, but in two years or ten or a thousand…

And that night, as Dean lays Cas down, and gently claims him, he whispers to Cas that a thousand years could still never be enough.


End file.
